Un futuro no visto
by charlottealighieri
Summary: Ella eligió tener un futuro, pero para conseguirlo debe involucrarse en una maldición que la alejará de Avalon y la llevará a un pueblo llamado Storybrooke.
1. En palabras

p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Capítulo 1/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"En palabras/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Comencé a correr lo más rápido que este cuerpo, el cansancio y el hambre me permitían. Ahora mismo llevaba puesto un yelmo y armadura que podrían pesar exactamente lo mismo que yo en mi propio cuerpo. Tuve que elegir transformarme en el capitán de la guardia, si elegía un simple soldado no habrían acatado mis órdenes de abrir las puertas y no hubiese llegado tan lejos de mi celda. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Cuando conseguí llegar al pino que él me había indicado, busqué el único fruto que había caído con su rama y al momento de tocarlo un portal apareció y no dude un segundo en ir, si todo resultaba acorde al plan estaría en un reino lejos de acá. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"En efecto, el aire era dulce y la luz de la luna llegaba directo a mis ojos que incluso dolía por no tener ningún barrote sobre ella que me protegiera. Esas fueron las únicas sensaciones que pude abrazar, porque al segundo todo el daño que una celda y poca comida infligen me abrumó dejándome inconsciente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Desperté sintiendo algo pesado sobre mi cuerpo, aun llevaba la armadura pero también vi una cobija de lana y en frente mío ¿caballos? Estaba en un establo al parecer porque todos los elementos de caballeriza estaban organizados. Giré el cuello y escuché pasos acercándose, cubrí mi torso con mis piernas como siempre hacia cuando un guardia se acercaba. Pero no era un guardia, era un campesino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Que alivio que despertase—me habló dándome una sonrisa. El hombre cargaba un plato con agua caliente y en su hombro llevaba ropa. No parecía que fuese atacarme, pero no bajé la guardia hasta que dejo las cosas sobre una mesa y giró para verme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—¿Dónde estamos?— pregunté fuerte sin abandonar mi lugar ni cambiar mi posición./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—En el bosque encantado mi lady— respondió y con solo escuchar que me encontraba lejos de esa celda pude respirar otra vez— La encontré cerca del límite de estas tierras y al ver que estaba herida la traje al establo, acá trabajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"¿Cuáles heridas? Pero después sentí algo húmedo sobre mis rodillas y vi sangre saliendo de mis muñecas; la transfiguración permitía el cambio físico pero al volver a mi cuerpo mis cicatrices y heridas se habían descubierto. Cambié de posición y lentamente logré sentarme, él estuvo atento por si caía pero logré hacerlo sin su ayuda. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Traje agua caliente y algunas vestiduras, no son para una dama pero creo que le pueden servir— dijo alejándose para darme privacidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Un momento, no he preguntado, ¿Quién es usted?— lo detuve con la pregunta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Me llamo Daniel, mi lady, soy el mozo de los establos del rey Henry y la reina Cora— respondió amable y salió del lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Terminé de limpiar la sangre seca alrededor de las muñecas con el agua caliente que Daniel me había traído. Con eso y la túnica estaba lo más decente posible, en el reflejo del espejo logre hacer una trenza con mi cabello rojizo y con un trozo de tela trate de limpiar mi rostro, en especial las oscuras sombras que hacían parecer mis ojos más grises. Si iba a buscarlo no debía causar miedo, claro que el no recibir el sol tenía sus consecuencias… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Cuando quiera puede venir a comer—dijo Daniel desde el centro de los establos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Salí terminando de ajustar la túnica gris de hombre lo más que podía y me encontré con sopa caliente y vino. Me senté para atacar con poca elegancia la comida, llevaba días de no probar algo caliente, incluso llegué a sentir que mi lengua se quemaba con la primera cucharada de sopa, pero el hambre duele más. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Cuando terminé vi que el mozo del establo me miraba paciente, sino fuese por él seguro seguiría afuera y no estaría así de satisfecha. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Daniel, tiene mi gratitud y por eso mismo debo irme, mientras esté acá corre peligro y no me refiero solo a un arresto— le advertí llevándome a la boca la última cucharada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Se limitó a sonreírme y tomando una bolsa que había cerca empacó el pan y la botella de vino —Quisiera poder ir con usted, pero creo que sería más una carga que ayuda—. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Estaba a punto de replicar cuando vi el reflejo de la luna en algo brillante desde el techo de la caballeriza, tal vez era un clavo suelto de la madera pero esa idea fue desechada cuando el reflejo se movió al mismo tiempo que un hombre saltó sobre Daniel. En un segundo lo toqué y este quedó inmóvil en la paja, mi mano quedo impresa sobre la tela oscura que le cubría el rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Daniel revisó al extraño pero no recordaba haberlo visto y luego colocó el cadáver fuera de los establos. Ese ataque no debía ser para él, más bien el extraño había calculado mal su caída. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Tal parece que acaba de pagar su deuda de vida mi lady—dijo entrando a los establos sin ningún signo de exaltación ¿estaría acostumbrado a la magia? Yo mientras tanto preparaba uno de los caballos del establo para salir lo más pronto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Creo, por el contrario que mi deuda se ha incrementado— respondí y agarré una de las sillas de montar pero cuando lo hice un cofre de madera rústica calló dejando ver su contenido, eran cartas, muchas cartas y al parecer por la letra, habían sido escritas por una mujer. —Lo siento, no me di cuenta del cofre—./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Daniel le restó importancia y recogió las cartas volviendo a acomodar el cofre —Espero pronto no tener que esconderlas y poder escucharlas de la boca de mi amada—./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Me sonrojé al escucharlo, no era propio escuchar a un hombre hablar así, en realidad no había visto a un hombre expresando amor por una mujer. Terminé de ajustar la silla y cuando iba a subirme Daniel me ayudó sosteniendo mi mano y el caballo, en ese instante mis oídos se taparon y sentí una punzada en la cabeza, vi el trágico destino que le esperaba al mozo del establo. /span/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Terminé de recoger mi cabello atrás con pinzas y completé el atuendo de camisa blanca y pantalones negros con un chaleco largo del mismo color. Viéndome en el espejo di la última aprobación y salí a comprar el café de la mañana en Grannys. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Buenos días Kate— me saludó el doctor Whale deteniendo la puerta con su cuerpo para que yo entrara a la cafetería. Parecía cansado, pero al parecer no lo suficiente como para no dejar de ver a Ruby. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Adentro el habitual ajetreo de la mañana no faltaba, así que fui rápida y me acerqué a Granny quien en 3 minutos ya me entregaba un sándwich y un café. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Vi que las modificaciones de los uniformes no serán necesarias— bromeé con ella al ver como Ruby había recortado la falda que me tomó 3 días diseñar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Solo quiere llevarme la contraria, por eso la recortó, pero ella sabe que los entregaste perfectamente confeccionados y con el largo debido— alzó la voz al decir esa última parte y Ruby solo sonrió maliciosamente—Te debo el último pago Kate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Negué con la cabeza mientras me preparaba para salir — ¿Por qué no lo dejamos en crédito acá? Prefiero saber que tendré café y comida asegurado—. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Granny aceptó sin más y después de las despedidas salí de nuevo hacia la boutique Hada, mi boutique. Dejé a un lado el desayuno para acomodar el vestido gris pizarra y el cinturón con pedrería que había confeccionado para Regina, en una hora vendría por el si su agenda no se retrasaba y eso nunca pasaba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"No podía quejarme porque la alcaldesa era mi cliente principal, Regina siempre pedía que le confeccionara algo a la semana, odiaba repetir un atuendo y era tan habitual que cuando entregaba una prenda ya estaba diseñándole la próxima. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Regina nunca había intentado sobrepasarse conmigo como si lo había visto con otras personas del pueblo, no recordaba ocasión que me hubiese gritado, bueno si estaba de genio alterado podía terminar alguna prenda en el piso pero eso no pasaba tan seguido. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Revisé el reloj, estaba bastante retrasada y eso no era normal. El ayuntamiento no estaba lejos, como todo en Storybrooke, así que empaqué el vestido y volví a salir en dirección hacia allá. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"En efecto Regina estaba en su oficina y bastante alterada por algo, incluso estaba bebiendo sidra a las 10 de la mañana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Iba a pasar mañana— dijo apenas me vio entrando. Se pasó las manos por el rostro impecablemente maquillado, estaba cansada y eso era notorio y muy extraño en ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Tomé la percha con el vestido y el cinturón dándoselos para que los mirara —Bueno yo pasé hoy, espero haber acertado con su gusto— siempre le decía esto y ella siempre sonreía al ver lo que yo le entregaba, esta vez eso no sucedió. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Ujum, ya te puedes ir— ordenó mientras me entregaba dinero más que suficiente y me daba la espalda para volver a tomar el vaso de sidra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Intenté colocar un tema de conversación para mejorar la situación —El Sheriff Graham me pidió un uniforme para la diputada Swan, no sabía que iba a quedarse definitivamente— le comenté y ahí fue cuando elegí mal el tema porque la ira brilló en Regina y antes de decirme algo tomó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a llamar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"No necesitaba decir más así que salí de ahí hacia la boutique y en la entrada me encontré con Marco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Marco, lo siento olvidé que venías a entregar las perchas—lo saludé y abrí la puerta para que entrara—. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, estaba haciendo una entrega en el ayuntamiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—No hay problema, iba a comer con Archie pero salió un problema de último momento, así que aproveché para traértelas— dijo quitándose su sombrero al entrar. Empezó a colocar cada percha de madera oscura en una hilera, parecía como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa mientras lo hacía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—¿Sucedió algo malo con el doctor Hopper?— pregunté tomando una de las perchas para verla de cerca. No podía elegir mal una conversación dos veces seguidas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;" Marco negó con la cabeza —No es Archie, es solo que…— se detuvo en la frase pensando muy bien que decir—No quiero que esto me traiga problemas con la alcaldesa, pero no creo que sea justo que Henry siga en terapia, un hijo debe estar con su madre o su padre, así se solucionan todos los problemas—./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Entendí su indirecta sobre los "problemas con la alcaldesa" pero no le presté mucha atención. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Tienes razón, pero también dicen que los padres hacen lo mejor para sus hijos, incluso si no es lo correcto para algunos—dije sin sonar como si defendiera a Regina, miré al simpático carpintero, había hablado con mucha propiedad ¿habrá tenido hijos y ahora vivían en otro lugar?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Eso también es cierto— se limitó a puntualizar con una sonrisa cansada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Saqué de mi bolso el dinero de Regina y le entregué el pago al carpintero, vi la hora y en realidad estaba justo a tiempo para comer. No me importaba comer sola pero tampoco quería que Marco lo hiciera, así que lo invité a comer a Grannys diciéndole que era por la espera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Solo unos pasos camino al restaurante nos detuvo el Sheriff Graham, bueno más bien detuvo a Marco —Necesito que vengas conmigo, Archie está atrapado en las minas— cuando terminó de hablar Marco palideció un poco y me miró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Deben llevar a Pongo, ayudará su olfato— fue lo único que me salió, en vez de voy con ustedes o algo más, pero en realidad no era mala idea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Marco me entregó las llaves del consultorio del doctor Hopper y fui corriendo, como si supiera que algo estaba mal Pongo ya estaba rasguñando la puerta y apenas pude abrirla salió con prisa a la calle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Todo el pueblo estaba pendiente de la noticia, por supuesto todo el mundo ya sabía que el doctor Hopper y Henry estaban atrapados y solo comentaban que la culpa era totalmente del doctor porque nadie se atrevía a culpar a la alcaldesa. Mientras pasaba la tarde estuve en la boutique acomodando y haciendo algunos rayones en la carpeta de diseños, admito que al recibir a los clientes y al solo hablar del tema terminé diseñando un vestido con una textura que parecía estuviese vistiendo una roca; al rato diseñé un abrigo de piel de dálmata. ¿Debía ir a las minas? No, terminaría en el grupo de chismosos que van apenas una hoja se cae un centímetro más lejos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Henry estaba atrapado y por supuesto eso habría sido lo que tendría tan alterada a Regina esta mañana. De solo imaginarme estar en la oscuridad, sin poder salir… cambié de pensamiento, todo iba a salir bien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Más tarde la señora Walker vino a recoger una camisa de su esposo que había arreglado y justo en ese momento la llamó a su teléfono, le avisó que Henry y el doctor Hopper estaban afuera y sin ningún daño. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Oscureció pronto así que vestí un abrigo largo, tomé la pequeña vela y la carpeta de diseños, los metí en el bolso. Mi rutina empezaba con el desayuno en Grannys y terminaba con una caminata bajo la luna y un dibujo en el primer lugar que me sintiera cómoda, las ideas me fluían mejor en la noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Justo cuando llegue a la esquina del consultorio, Graham dejaba al doctor Hopper y a Pongo, que alivio no había pasado nada malo y ya estaban en casa. Seguí mi camino al parque y me senté en una banca sacando del bolso lo que traía, prendí la vela para poder empezar a dibujar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Creo que pasaron unas horas porque iba a la mitad del diseño de una falda cuando escuché y sentí cuatro patas corriendo hacia mí y detrás de esas cuatro patas venía también su dueño. Alcé la vista y en efecto Pongo y el doctor Hopper estaban frente a mí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Es bueno verlo acá doctor Hopper— lo saludé cerrando la carpeta, siempre hacia eso cuando alguien se acercaba y yo estaba dibujando. Vi la herida en la frente que estaba fresca, seguro se la había hecho en las minas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—¿Le molesta si me siento?— preguntó mirándome fijamente tras los lentes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Negué con la cabeza y tomé la vela y el bolso haciendo espacio para que pudiese sentarse. Él se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba ahora un abrigo gris a juego con el traje azul y la camisa blanca a cuadros que vestía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Esperé que dijera algo, bueno si quería sentarse era para hablarme ¿no? Pero el doctor Hopper se dedicó a mirarme de forma un poco extraña, como si en realidad estuviese buscando algún desperfecto o algo fuera de lo normal en mi rostro. Seguro así se sentían sus pacientes en terapia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Imagino que después de estar atrapado en las minas quiso salir al aire libre— dije para romper el incómodo silencio. Miré a Pongo sintiéndome intimidada todavía por la fijación del doctor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Si, después de estar atrapado tomé una decisión— tomó aire y giró su cuerpo hacia mi ¿a qué vendría todo esto?—Haré todo lo que mi consciencia me dicte y justo ahora, me dice que está mal no decirle lo hermosa que es, todo por miedo a que pueda mal interpretarlo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Quedé impactada pero me encontré con su mirada y en ella no vi un ápice de maldad, vi tenacidad y bondad, sus ojos no mentían y sus palabras eran verdad ¿por qué no me había fijado nunca en sus ojos? Sonreí y sentí algo distinto en mí, como si hubiese descubierto una parte con la que no contaba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Gracias Archie—dije, por primera vez no era doctor Hopper— me siento halagada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Él sonrió también, vi que estaba aliviado por haberlo dicho ¿era tan grande ese peso de no decírmelo? Pongo empezó a ladrar y a correr entre los arbustos, por esto algunas luciérnagas y pequeños grillos salieron huyendo del juguetón can. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—No había visto ni escuchado grillos en este parque— señalé viendo los arbustos cerca de la banca— Al parecer no noto algunas cosas, incluso cuando las tengo en frente. Creo que debo cambiar eso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Algunos rayos empezaron a iluminar el cielo y eso era señal que era mejor volver a casa. Caminamos juntos sin decir mucho hasta que Archie ofreció acompañarme a la boutique, negué pero ofrecí como excusa que debía estar agotado y debía descansar por su propio bien y el de los pacientes que seguro llegarían mañana a buscarlo. —Claro que no será solo por terapia, también querrán saber qué pasó en las minas y no será sorpresa que alguien del periódico despierte con ganas de ir a terapia—./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"—Tendré la puerta abierta entonces— dijo riéndose mientras jugaba con el puño de su paraguas, seguro estaba pensando todavía en lo que acababa de decirme. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Acomodé mi bolso sobre mi hombro y me incliné hacia él dándole un beso en la mejilla, me despedí deseándole buena noche y empecé a caminar hacia la boutique. Sonreí al acordarme de sus palabras y de esa mirada cálida que dijo mucho más que lo que sus nervios le permitieron decir en palabras. /span/p 


	2. Valor de un solo día

**Capítulo 2  
Valor de un solo día**

 _—No quiero irme sin agradecer su ayuda, quiero hacer algo para pagar mi deuda— le dije a Daniel ya preparada para salir._

 _Sabía que no podía alertarlo, no podía cambiar su futuro porque eso traería un cambio y un precio que debía pagar._

 _—Cuide de usted misma para que pueda estar libre, con eso quedará paga la deuda— afirmó sonriendo mientras jalaba las riendas del caballo hacia la salida._

 _—Para mí no, debe haber algo que pueda hacer— volví a recordar a la mujer sacando su corazón en frente de…— Su amada, ella…bueno ustedes necesitarán ayuda si quieren que su amor triunfe, me refiero a protección con todos los peligros que hay allá afuera._

 _Hice un movimiento concentrándome en un objeto que uniera a Daniel con ella y en mi mano apareció un anillo, él quedo sorprendido al ver el objeto ahí mismo y antes que dijera algo lo encanté con un hechizo de protección lo bastante fuerte, como mi magia me lo permitía._

 _—Con este anillo su vida no peligrará, si ella está a salvo usted también lo estará— le dije encantando el anillo de nuevo y enviándolo con su dueña.—Si en mis manos está que ella esté bien, lo haré sin dudarlo._

 _—Gracias mi lady— respondió inclinándose un poco—Saber que Regina estará bien me hace sentir aliviado._

 _Ofrecí mi mano para estrechar la suya pero la tomó para besarla galantemente. Sentí en mí la culpa apretando mi corazón y con una última sonrisa me dirigí al oeste en busca del lago de Nostos._

 _Justo al pasar frente al castillo vi una sombra corriendo a los establos, me suponía quien sería al igual que la otra presencia que la perseguía. Detuve al caballo con las riendas, Daniel no merecía esto después de haberme ayudado, me convencí de eso e iba de nuevo al establo cuando un duende verde se apareció en el camino haciendo que el caballo se alzara._

 _—Me temo que no puedo dejar que intervengas en esto, querida Morgana— dijo con una sonrisa malévola._

 _En medio de la oscuridad pude verlo y lo reconocí de inmediato, el oscuro de turno— Rumpelstiltskin, tenía entendido que los oscuros tenían cierta predilección por el caos, pero no creo que el caos se origine por salvar a un mozo de establo—dije restándole importancia al asunto, así conseguiría volver a salvar a Daniel._

 _—Te equivocas querida, no solo un futuro se define esta noche sino el de muchos otros, incluso el tuyo y lo sabes, lo viste con Nimue— respondió el oscuro acercándose al caballo, este empezó a jalar hacia atrás._

 _Se me heló la cabeza de solo recordar ese encuentro con Nimue y como había terminado…_

 _—Creo que esa parte la pasé por alto porque solo vi a tres personas y entre esas no están ni Daniel, ni Regina—le recordé frenando al caballo._

 _—Si evitas que eso suceda no lograrás llegar al reino sin magia, querida—dijo mirando hacia los establos. Miré también y vi la figura de una mujer esperando afuera, seguro estaba esperando el momento justo para atacar._

 _No tenía otra opción, miré al oscuro y di vuelta al caballo para retomar el camino —Tendré que confiar en el destino y en que no le dirás a Arturo donde estoy— le amenacé._

 _—No le diré, pero si te diré que no llegarás a tiempo al lago Nostos si cabalgas, tendrás que usar magia. De todas formas acá no te llevarán a la hoguera por practicarla— se burló el endemoniado ofreciéndome su mano para bajarme de ahí, eso lo hacía también para mirar mi futuro, sabía muy bien ese truco._

 _—Gracias por la información pero no quiero pagar el precio— empuñé las riendas y comencé a cabalgar, pero Rumpelstiltskin volvió aparecer frente a mi casi ocasionando que me cayera del susto._

 _—Entonces yo lo haré, necesito que todas las piezas estén en su lugar— al terminar de decir esto movió su mano izquierda y aparecí justo en frente del lago._

 _Vi a mí alrededor por si alguien estuviese en los dominios pero no vi a nada excepto las rocas y algunas armaduras. Corrí hacia la orilla e invoqué un frasco para recoger el agua, pero cuando lo hice el frasco se transformó en un una tira de cuero que llevaba atada un diente de dragón. No, por favor esto no._

 _—Lo hiciste muy bien, Ana— escuché la voz calida en frente mío, era idéntica a la de él y dolía escucharlo llamarme así, aunque no se tratase del verdadero._

 _—Merlín está bajo una maldición por culpa de Nimue, así que es imposible que esté acá, dama del lago— no me atreví a alzar la vista, si lo hacía seguro comenzaría a dudar y lo primero que me había advertido el aprendiz era tener cuidado con ella._

 _Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sus manos tomaron las mias, esas que tantas veces me habían sujetado y que se habían interpuesto cuando alguien se atrevía a golpearme. Cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, pero era inevitable no comenzar a recordar todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que sentía, verlo no me haría más daño._

 _—Si eres Merlín en realidad, dame el agua que necesito y me dejarás ir— la reté y me preparé para atacar recogiendo los dedos de mis manos para empezar a convocar pequeños rayos de luz._

 _Pero todo se detuvo, Merlín tomó mi mano y depositó el frasco con agua suficiente, miré hacia adelante rápidamente pero ya nadie estaba; aún tenía el diente de dragón en mi mano._

 _En ese momento sentí un nudo en la garganta y el dolor volvió aparecer en mí, había estado acá, había estado frente a mí. Coloqué mi mano derecha sobre el pecho y traté de tomar aire, no podía llorar ahora, debía encontrarme con el aprendiz antes del amanecer._

 _Guardé el diente de león en el bolso con el vino y el pan y tomé el frasco para destaparlo pero cuando apenas lo había abierto sentí un golpe en la espalda que me derribó en el suelo, el contenido del frasco también calló._

 _Cuando reaccioné moví mi mano hacia el lago pero un pie se puso sobre ella y me también una espada sobre en medio de mis dedos índice y anular —Si invocas algún hechizo te los cortaré con un solo movimiento— me amenazó una voz que reconocí, era Arturo rey de Camelot._

* * *

Llegué tarde al debate por lo que tuve que escucharlo de pie cerca a la puerta, Archie lo moderaba y tanto Emma como Sidney estaban junto a él en el estrado; desde la última vez en el parque el mayor contacto que había tenido habían sido saludos y él abriéndome la puerta de Grannys dos veces. Al parecer eso había sido valor de un solo día.

Lo siguiente que había sido valor de un solo día era justamente la acusación que Emma estaba lanzando en ese momento sobre el Sr. Gold y como un caballero de cuello de blanco, se limitó a girar en sus talones y salir por la puerta con el sonido del bastón haciendo eco en las pisadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo y se dispusieron las urnas para la votación del nuevo Sheriff. Cerca de la mesa estaban Regina y Sidney y cuando este último me vio se acercó con diplomacia falsa para tomar mi mano derecha y besarla, no sin antes agregar "estas serán las hermosas manos que me confeccionarán un mejor uniforme que el de la señorita Swan"

Por decencia sonreí pero retiré mi mano colocándola en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo gris que llevaba sobre la blusa blanca y la falda verde botella. Regina saludó también apoyando a su candidato a Sheriff.

Cuando terminé de votar me dirigí a la salida, si esto seguía así debía mejorar el diseño de Sheriff para Sidney en la boutique; pero antes de salir Archie dijo mi nombre y me detuve.

—Hola Archie— lo saludé mientras él caminaba hacia mí— Buen debate, hizo ver que la competencia está muy cerrada, aunque al parecer algunos alquileres subirán de precio súbitamente.

Archie cayó en cuenta tarde y empezó a reír nervioso al mismo tiempo que sujetaba fuerte su paraguas, estaba meditando que decir y la verdad forzarlo tampoco era mi idea.

—Tengo prisa, creo que debo confeccionar un uniforme de Sheriff pronto— me despedí dejándolo ahí y me dirigí a la salida. Valor de un solo día, como ya lo había dicho.

Horas después terminé los bosquejos y los coloqué sobre el escritorio para que terminara de secarse la pintura que había usado en el de Emma. No es que quisiera mostrar favoritismo al hacer uno con carboncillo y el otro en acuarelas.

En ese momento llegó Kathryn a la boutique, la saludé besando ambas mejillas llevándola a los estantes donde había algunas prendas. Tomó de ahí un vestido corto verde esmeralda con mangas largas pero con un pronunciado escote, lo había diseñado para Ruby pero al parecer ya no era para ella.

—Pruébatelo y sal para hacer las adecuaciones— le pedí llevándola a los vestidores y luego tomé una libreta y alfileres. No tardó mucho en salir y le pedí que se acomodase sobre la grada frente a los espejos, así que comencé a marcar los ajustes y algunas medidas— ¿Cómo está David?

—Está bien, no ha tenido ningún problema desde su salida del hospital, hoy es una noche especial me aprobaron una beca para la escuela de leyes y quiero celebrarlo— respondió sonriendo mientras se veía en el espejo.

La felicité y le aseguré que con este vestido haría que David se sintiera el doble de feliz. Después de marcar las medidas y lo que debía cortar la envié de nuevo a cambiarse, Kathryn salió bastante rápido—¿Tienes lencería? Lencería especial— preguntó bajo con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

¿Por qué la ropa interior debía avergonzarla? Luego vi en el calendario que era 3 de febrero —¿Quieres algo especial para tu Valentín?—.

No la demoré más y le pedí que viniera mañana para entregarle sus prendas, la acompañé hasta la puerta y justo en ese momento vi entrar en su tienda al Señor Gold. La gente le tenía pánico a Gold pero la verdad no entendía por qué, si además de su trabajo, que era cobrar el alquiler, no había mayor interacción con él.

—Disculpa— interrumpió mis pensamientos un extraño en la puerta, llevaba chaqueta de cuero y una vestimenta nada parecida a la de cualquier habitante de Storybrooke.

—Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?— le pregunté mientras seguía detallando sus ojos azules y su rostro, definitivo no lo había visto antes.

—Busco ropa para mi ¿tendrás algo?— pregunto quitándose los guantes que utilizaba para su motocicleta.

Negué con la cabeza—Al parecer eres nuevo acá, no solo tengo ropa de mujer pero puedes ir al local de Guido y Luigi, ellos pueden tener lo que necesites— iba a indicarle el lugar exacto pero me distraje tratando de buscar su rostro en mi memoria.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable— respondió con una sonrisa dejándome ahí.

Hasta los últimos minutos traté de ubicar su rostro pero no tuve ninguna pista ¿qué hacía él acá? Quien fuese no tenía paciencia porque me había dejado con todas las indicaciones en la boca. En ese mismo momento escuché a un dálmata ladrando… creo que recibí una cucharada de mi propia medicina.

A la mañana siguiente no fui por mi desayuno porque el desayuno llegó a mí con Ruby y con Ela —Imagino que vinieron a desearme un feliz San Valentín y a ver que vestidos tengo— bromeé dejando el café y las donas sobre la mesa.

—Vinimos también a invitarte a festejar con nosotras esta noche— dijo Ela desde el sofá con Alexandra en sus brazos. La miré en su estado maternal y me costó procesar que me estaban invitando a beber alcohol.

—Emma, Mary Margaret y nosotras dos iremos a buscar nuestro valentin en el Rabbit's hole, ven con nosotros Kate seguro encuentras a alguien como Guido encontró a Luigi— gritó Ruby desde los vestidores.

No les dije que sí pero tampoco negué la invitación, les prometí que haría lo posible por ir. Acomodé los vestidos que se habían probado las chicas y también entregué las prendas de Kathryn quien vino antes de la hora del almuerzo. Me disponía a dormir un poco porque había pasado de largo haciendo el trabajo para ella y su valentin cuando llamaron al teléfono.

—Buenos días Katherine, feliz día de san valentin— era el Sr. Gold en la otra línea y eso no era lo extraño, lo que si era extraño que deseara feliz día de san valentin.

—Gracias señor Gold, un feliz día también ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?— le respondí mirando hacia su tienda de empeño.

—Casualmente tengo algunas joyas y me imagino que a su inventario no le vendrían mal, puede pasar por la tienda—.

Le dije que si y colgué el teléfono, fue solo cruzar la calle para llegar a la tienda y al abrir la puerta encontré a Archie en el mostrador, estaba hablando con Gold y por lo visto era una venta así que preferí no intervenir pero el ruido de la puerta hizo que ambos giraran a verme.

—Buenos días Katherine, en un momento termino con el doctor Hopper— avisó Gold llevando algo en las manos hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Cuando quedamos solos me acerqué a él y me crucé de brazos tratando de no sentirme tan mal —Archie creo que fue inapropiada la forma en que me despedí el día del debate, disculpa—.

—No hay nada de que disculparse, entiendo que fue un día ajetreado para todos y no es la mejor idea hablarlo acá— se acercó un poco y susurró— sino los alquileres subirán pronto.

Comencé a reír y asentí con la cabeza —Tiene razón, pero de todas formas quería disculparme—.

Gold regresó con una caja cubierta en papel de empaque y se la entregó a Archie, ambos nos despedimos y cuando quedé a solas con el Sr. Gold me atreví a decirle:—Diría que esta extraña coincidencia fue planeada por usted pero prefería no tener que pensar que el espíritu de San valentin se apoderó de usted—.

Le provoqué una risa y solo negó con la cabeza —No pensé que iba a venir tan pronto y el doctor Hopper llegó casualmente—.

El prestamista sacó un cofre que estaba cubierto en su interior con terciopelo oscuro y lo abrió sobre el mostrador, habían pendientes, collares y brazaletes, se notaba que él los había elegido porque no parecían copias. Tomé dos de cada uno y le entregué el dinero que me pidió, no quería entrar a negociar.

Acto seguido los tomó y en una bolsa de tela los cubrió y tomo un tira de cuero del mismo color para cerrarla. Pegado iba lo que parecía un diente de animal.

—Así no sospecharán que adentro va joyería tan costosa como pagar el alquiler de varios meses— explicó entregándome el paquete.

Toqué el objeto afilado y sentí en mi cabeza un dolor punzante, cerré los ojos un momento tratando de no hacer tan evidente al Sr. Gold. Me despedí y caminé como pude hasta la boutique, solté la bolsa en una silla y el dolor se detuvo, aún me sentía algo desorientada así que me recosté sobre el sillón.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta me despertó, no sabía cuánto había dormido pero ya casi anochecía. Al otro lado estaba Ruby que venía por mí para ir al bar; me disculpé con ella pero le dije que no me sentía bien y se ofreció a llevarme a que Whale me revisara, no iba a dejar que su noche se arruinara con una visita al hospital, así que le pedí que saliera y luciera el vestido que había comprado porque si no me pondría peor.

Ruby salió con una sonrisa y me gritó subiendo a un taxi que si me sentía mal la llamase. Di media vuelta y entré pero no demoró alguien en tocar la puerta, pensé que era algún cliente buscando algo para San Valentín pero mi sorpresa fue que se trataba de Archie.


End file.
